In response to increasing demands of information based economies, data centers and information technology networks continue to proliferate across the globe. This expansion has taken on various forms, including widely distributed computer networks that link together geographically disparate computing resources, as well as data centers, which provide power, cooling, and computing infrastructure to a variety of applications.
Typical data centers contain a number of racks of equipment that require power, cooling, and connections to external communications facilities. In modern data centers and network rooms, the increased density of computing equipment used in these facilities has put strains on their associated power systems. Because this computing equipment generates heat in operation, the cooling systems of these facilities are strained as well.
As a result, an effective data center operation and management tool is required. Most conventional methods of managing a data center depend on the previous operation record. In typical data center operation and management tools, faults of the data center are manually managed. In this case, it is difficult to predict the occurrence of fault events. In addition, it is also difficult to have a proactive measure and prediction on a new type of fault event that has not previously occurred.